midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Haberdasher
This shop sells small wares and notions, mostly sewing products. ---- Button . . . . . 1¢ ::————Base price is for wood. Clothespins, set of 50, hinged . . . . . 14ƒ Clothespins, set of 50, round slotted . . . . . 8ƒ Coat hanger, wire . . . . . 1ƒ ::————For Mr. Montie. Useful for hanging clothes, and birth control. Coat hanger, wooden . . . . . 1ƒ5 ::————"No. Wire. Hangers! What's wire hangers doing in this closet when I told you: no wire hangers EVER?" Fan, cloth, folding . . . . . 3ƒ ::————The second most common sort; most of this variety are made of lace, and more decorative than functional Fan, iron, folding . . . . . 10ƒ ::————I hope you realise this isn't really to cool off with… Fan, paper, folding . . . . . 2ƒ ::————The most common sort Fan, paper, paddle . . . . . 1ƒ5 ::————As seen in southern churches Fan, silk, folding . . . . . 14ƒ ::————This is typically so delicate that it's pretty much useless for fanning yourself, and is mostly decorative. A high quality one can be had for twice the price. Fan, wooden, folding . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Sturdy and practical Fan, wooden, paddle . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Also found in southern churches… as a threat to hush your mouth Feather duster . . . . . 4ƒ Flyswatter . . . . . 4ƒ ::————A handle with either a wooden panel pierced with holes or a close-set wire frame Hankerchief . . . . . 2ƒ Hataki . . . . . 9ƒ ::————It's like a feather duster for people allergic to feathers. Needle . . . . . 1¢ Parasol . . . . . 7ƒ ::————Almost, but not quite, as useful a weapon as an umbrella in the hands of a martial artist Pasties, cloth, pair . . . . . 1ƒ5 ::————Because the Welch List says no other game has these on the equipment list Pasties, tasselled, pair . . . . . 2ƒ5 Pasties, with sequins, pair . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Golgotha: Okay, even I admit that three different types is carrying the joke a bit far. Volgor: No it makes for a sexy, sexy game. Pins, safety . . . . . 2¢ Pins, straight . . . . . 1¢ Ribbon, common cloth, 1 inch by 10 yards . . . . . 13ƒ Rubber bands, 100 count . . . . . 1ƒ3 Thimble . . . . . 2ƒ Thread, sewing, dyed cotton . . . . . 9¢ Thread, sewing, dyed silk . . . . . 1ƒ2 Thread, sewing, plain cotton . . . . . 5¢ Toothpicks, 250 count . . . . . 4ƒ Umbrella . . . . . 5ƒ Yarn, one spindle, cotton . . . . . 2ƒ4 Yarn, one spindle, linen . . . . . 2ƒ2 Yarn, one spindle, wool . . . . . 2ƒ5 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex